Thought and Dee'd
by Gryvon
Summary: Dee/Ryo. Dee tries to convince Ryo that he's really the 'sensitive type'.


"Get out!" 

Diana and Berkley stepped aside as one, avoiding the flying coffee cups coming out of the office Dee and Ryo shared. The dishware was followed quickly by Dee, the black-haired officer hastily closing the door behind him.

"Aww, trouble in paradise?"

Dee's eyes lit up as soon as he noticed Diana, and he quickly propelled her away from the office. "Perfect timing, oh wonderful and beautiful lady."

Diana's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she followed Dee without complaint. Her day had been fairly boring so far, and she was more likely to find out about the latest arguement from Dee than Ryo if the latter was in a tiff.

The break room was empty when Dee maneuvered the two of them inside, shutting the door behind them. Diana poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat, a smile playing across her face as she waited for Dee to speak.

"I need your help," Dee started, grinning like his charm could affect her mood.

"No shit, Sherlock. You're not nice unless you want something."

His smile didn't fade as he knelt next to her. "Of course I'm nice. Why wouldn't I be nice to such a charming and attractive woman?"

This was just pathetic. Diana rolled her eyes, shoving Dee back with the toe of her heels. "Just get on with it, Laytner."

Dee's smile fell a bit and he picked himself up to sit at the break room table. "Ryo thinks I'm insensitive."

"You are."

The stricken look on Dee's face was more than worth the harsh retort.

"You have to help me," Dee pleaded. "He's been mad at me for days."

Ryo really must have been upset to stay pissed at Dee for days. That or Dee was over-exaggerating. "What'd you do?"

"All I did was say a few things about wanting to have sex and he flipped out on me. It's been a month! Damn Bikky... he's always around."

Diana rolled her eyes. No doubt 'a few things' meant Dee had been pestering Ryo non-stop for days. Normally she'd laugh at the situation and let Dee blunder his way out of it, but she was feeling sympathetic right now. It was no fun being ignored by the person you liked.

Idly, she twisted the ring on her left hand, spinning the small diamond around her ring finger.

"Look, why don't Berkie and I take Bikky and Carol out this weekend? We'll take 'em around the city and get them out of Ryo's hair." And maybe having the kids around would make Berkley think about what they were missing.

Dee's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I looooooooooooove you."

Diana stopped Dee with a finger before he could hug her. "Now, wait a second, horn-dog. You're forgetting that Ryo's mad at you. So, if you want to get anywhere with him, you need to step things up a notch."

Dee feel back in his chair with a look of confusion on his face.

"Here's what we do." Diana lowered her voice as she leaned across the table and outlined her plan.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Ryo sighed in relief. He was more than happy to be able to hand off the pair of over-exuberant teens to Diana.

With a smile on his face, he let Diana in. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you're taking the kids."

"Our pleasure," Diana smiled, hugging him loosely before stepping into the apartment.

"Bikky! Carol!"

The teens were barreling into the living room as soon as Ryo called, almost knocking Ryo over in their haste.

Diana smiled, ruffling Bikky's hair as he passed. She'd make a great mother, Ryo thought, though he doubted kids were in her future anytime soon. The image of miniature Berkley's popped into his head and he stifled a grimace.

"Something wrong?"

Ryo shook his head quickly, dispelling the images from his mind. "No, no. Just remembered something funny, that's all."

Diana gave him a disbelieving look but didn't say anything about it. "Come on, kids, it's off to Aunty Diana's for you."

Bikky and Carol cheered, racing down the hallway with their bags in hand. Ryo smiled as they ran off, feeling more than a little relieved to finally be alone in the house. "Thank you again for watching them this weekend."

"No problem." A wicked grin stretched across Diana's face as she left. "Have fun."

Ryo only had a few minutes to wonder what Diana was talking about before the doorbell rang again. He opened to the door, expecting to find Bikky returning for something he'd forgotten, but instead he looked straight into a bouquet of roses. He blinked in surprise, awkwardly taking the flowers as they were handed to him. Dee stood behind the bouquet, for once not dressed in his usual haphazard manner but wearing a nice shirt and slacks like he was planning to go out.

Ryo scoured his mind, trying to remember if they'd set up a date that he'd forgotten about but he knew that wasn't the case. He'd barely spoken to Dee this past week, let alone made any plans. His eyes narrowed as he put Dee's arrival together with Diana's offer to take Bikky and Carol around the city.

"You planned this."

Dee shrugged, holding up a bottle and a bag of take-out containers. "I thought you could use a weekend to relax."

There had to be an ulterior motive behind this. Dee had a one track mind, and he only thought about one thing – sex. The fact that he was being all nice and sweet was either a ploy to have sex or something Diana had worked out with him. Ryo guessed it was a little of both.

He was tempted to slam the door in Dee's face but then the smell of food wafted over to him and his stomach growled. He couldn't remember the last time he hadn't had to cook for himself. Stepping aside, Ryo let Dee into his apartment.

Dee beamed at him as he moved past, setting up a dinner for two on Ryo's kitchen table. Ryo dropped into a chair, smiling as Dee poured him a glass of wine. To his surprise, the take-out wasn't cheap Chinese like they normally had. Dee didn't give him a chance to look at the containers, but he had a feeling it was from a high-class restaurant.

Ryo smiled, a bit of his previous anger at Dee disappearing. Dee placed a plate in front of him with some cheese and chicken pasta dish and Ryo had to marvel at how cutely nervous Dee looked. Obviously Dee knew he'd messed up. He wouldn't be trying this hard otherwise.

It was nice. He missed going out to dinner, or even just having a quiet night alone. That was impossible now with Bikky and Dee. Bikky was insistent on making sure Ryo and Dee weren't left alone. He probably wouldn't have gone with Diana if he hadn't known Ryo was mad at Dee, or he would have insisted that Ryo come along. It reminded him of what his parents would have been like, if they'd lived long enough to meet Dee.

"Is it good?"

Ryo nodded, picking carefully at his food. "Yes. Thank you." For once Dee wasn't rushing through his meal, his attention more focused on making sure Ryo was enjoying it than on his own food.

Dee smiled back, a shy grin slipping across the normally brazen man's face, and Ryo remembered why he loved Dee. He knew Dee was never going to understand all the sensitive stuff that Ryo wanted, sometimes, but it was enough that he'd try.

"You're forgiven, by the way." Ryo kept his voice low and even, like he was talking about the weather or a show on TV.

Dee just stared, his mouth hanging open wide enough that his chin was about to hit his plate. Ryo couldn't help but laugh, not with how surprised Dee looked. He'd probably expected to have to beg, that he'd have to jump through a thousand hoops before Ryo forgave him. Another day, Ryo might have, but he was just glad to finally be alone that he didn't feel like arguing.

"You sure?" Dee still sounded nervous, like he thought Ryo was just going to take it all back.

He didn't. Smiling, he let his fingers lace with Dee's across the table. "Yeah."

Dee's face twisted as he swallowed a statement. Ryo knew what he was going to say. After all, this was Dee. That was part of the reason why he loved Dee.

Setting his fork on his empty plate, he sipped his wine until Dee finished eating. With a smile, he tugged on Dee's hand and stood. "Come on."

It was almost disappointing when Dee didn't automatically grab on to him, but that just showed how much Dee was worried about their last few arguments. He lead Dee by the hand into his bedroom, smiling mischievously at the look of hope in Dee's eyes. He turned at the side of the bed and held his arms out for Dee.

"Well?"

One word was all it took for Dee to pounce. Ryo laughed as they bounced on the mattress, and that only heightened Dee's playfulness. Dexterous fingers crawled under his shirt to tickle up his sides and he was writhing in laughter. Somewhere between breathless laughter and being kissed breathless his clothes slipped off, landing in a pile on the floor next to Dee's. His legs opened and Dee was there, kissing every piece of skin he could reach while his hand...

"Ah!" Ryo's back arched off the bed as Dee's fingers slipped inside of him. He'd missed this. It had been far too long but Bikky... Bikky wasn't here.

Dee grabbed his legs, lifting him up until his ankles crossed over Dee's back.

"You ready, baby?"

The look in Dee's eyes made him melt and he nodded. Dee grabbed him tight and pushed, sliding home in one thrust. Ryo gasped, digging his fingernails hard into Dee's back as his lover moved.

"I love you." Dee was whispering in his ear but it was hard to concentrate on the words while Dee was moving inside of him. Their bodies rocked together, hard and fast, and Ryo knew he was going to have bruises in the morning. He didn't care. The soreness would be worth it and he had an entire weekend to stay in bed, hopefully with Dee beside him. Or on top of him. Or inside him.

Ryo gasped, squeezing his legs tight around Dee as he bit Ryo in the shoulder. "Say it."

"What?" Ryo's brows drew together even as he moaned, confusion and pleasure warring across his face. Did he miss something? He didn't remember Dee asking him anything but...

Dee shifted, bringing Ryo's legs up higher so that he could push deeper inside. This was... this...

"Say it." One of Dee's hands grabbed him, holding tight around his cock and he moaned. He was close, so close. All he needed was for Dee to move his hand, to push in harder, to touch him. "Say that you love me."

Oh. "I love you."

Then Dee was kissing him, his hand jerking rough up and down Ryo's erection and he couldn't hold it in any longer. Ryo came with a shout and Dee came with him, Ryo's body wrapped tight around Dee's like he was never going to let go. He wasn't. At least not until the morning.

"Thanks." Dee kissed him even as his hips slowed.

Ryo smiled, running his hand slowly down the side of Dee's face. "Thank Diana."

Dee didn't try to deny, he just nodded, beaming back at Ryo with his own stupidly happy grin. "Don't worry. I will."


End file.
